Características
by Mariies
Summary: Todos los personajes y base de la historia son originales de M. Kishimoto. El resto me pertenece. Una caracteristica es aquella cualidad que facilita la identificación de algo o de alguien y por caso lo diferencia del resto. SasuSaku, Shikatema...etcc.
1. Capitulo 1 - Despertar -

**SASUKE**  
Entre el murmullo de unas voces abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una luz blanca ̶ ¿Dónde estoy? ̶ pensó para sí mismo ̶ .El cansancio que sentía no le permitió mantener sus ojos abiertos, por lo que volvió a la oscuridad, pero se mantenía escuchando los gritos a su alrededor.

̶ ¡Pero Shizune! Yo me siento muy bien de verdad, creo que es necesario que este allí con ella… Ya he descansado lo suficiente-̶ Inmediatamente reconoció esa voz, se trataba del idiota de Naruto.  
Justo en ese momento miles de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, la cuarta guerra, Kaguya, Naruto, su brazo, Sakura curándolos, ellos regresando a Konoha y llevados directamente al hospital. Todo esto paso por su mente en unos segundos.  
A pesar de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado se sentía más cansado que cuando estaban camino a Konoha, su cuerpo le rogaba permanecer en esa camilla, sus ojos imploraban por mantenerse cerrados, él aunque no quería seguir allí se le era imposible levantarse inmediatamente e irse. ̶ Tengo asuntos pendientes, no puedo irme sin más ̶.

̶ Naruto, entiendo que quieras retirarte, pero Tsunade me ha pedido que especialmente ustedes tres descansen.

̶ ¡Vamos! Ya te he dicho he descansado lo suficiente, mi brazo… puedo ir por el luego… yo…

̶ Lo siento Naruto ̶ Dijo Shizune interrumpiéndolo ̶ Te repito que no se me es permitido y mientras los ANBU estén afuera vigilando se te será imposible salir de aquí. Ahora mantente en silencio tus compañeros necesitan descanso.

̶ ¡Exijo hablar con la vieja Tsunade! ̶ Sasuke escucho unos pasos, imagino que eran los de Naruto ̶ Hinata… quiero estar con ella, además Neji también era mi amigo.

̶ Yo… ̶ hizo una larga pausa ̶ Tu mantente callado, la llamare enseguida.

Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Sasuke disfruto el silencio mientras pudo. Imaginaba lo que podrían pensar de Él quienes lo vieran salir del hospital ̶ Definitivamente no me querrán cerca ̶ Luego de todo lo que había pasado y de haber reaccionado se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había actuado al final, aunque no perdonaba del todo las acciones que tuvieron los ancianos de Konoha, pensó que esas decisiones que tomo no eran del todo prudentes.  
Intentar acabar con la vida de sus seres queridos tampoco lo era, y eso lo mataba de vergüenza. El remordimiento de conciencia que cargo encima durante todo el regreso a la aldea fue tanto que no le prestó atención al parloteo de Naruto.

̶ Me alegra de que estés con nosotros ̶ Fueron las palabras de Sakura durante el camino. El en el fondo se sentía bien de estar allí, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no era correcto todo lo que hacían por él. Se había comportado como un completo idiota y no merecía buenos tratos de parte de nadie.  
̶ Si me hubieran dejado allí tirado, sin vida lo hubiera entendido por completo ̶ Pensó para sí mismo. Pero muy en el fondo, casi al punto de hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento, él estaba agradecido de estar con vida en Konoha.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos cuantos pasos.  
̶ Bien Naruto, Tsunade te ha dejado ir al funeral de Neji con la condición de que pases luego por su despacho a colocarte la prótesis y luego ̶ hizo una pausa y alzo un poco su voz ̶ ¡descanses un poco!

̶ ¡Bien! ̶ Se escucharon otros pasos.

̶ ¡Esper ̶- Shizune suspiro ̶- Este niño no tiene remedio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y trato de retomar el sueño pero un sonido lo perturbo.

̶- ¡Gahhh! ̶- Se escuchó un grito y por instinto Sasuke se levantó de la camilla – aunque le fue difícil por el brazo restante ̶ y abrió sus ojos.  
Era Sakura, estaba en la camilla de la esquina, parecía asustada y de su frente bajaban gotas de sudor, miraba directamente a la pared que tenía a su frente y de sus ojos empezaban a bajar unas lágrimas. Sasuke no entendía su reacción ̶ quizás tuvo una pesadilla ̶ Al instante que empezó a llorar Shizune se coloca a su lado, impidiendo que Sasuke pudiera verla.

̶ ¡¿Qué ocurre Sakura?! ̶ Dijo Shizune alarmada ̶- ¿Está todo bien?

̶ Yo… ̶ se escucharon unos gimoteos ̶- ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Cómo están? ̶ Sasuke supuso que como el ya no podía ver su cara porque Shizune impedía el contacto, Sakura tampoco podía verlo a él.  
̶ Están bien, ellos lo están… Ya no llores ¿Qué te ocurre?  
̶- Estoy bien ̶ hizo una pausa y luego Shizune se apartó. ̶ ¿Tsu-

̶ Mira allí esta Sasuke… ̶ Le dijo Shizune a Sakura ̶ ¿Así que has despertado también? Supongo que ese analgésico les ha durado el mismo tiempo… Aunque a Naruto jaja  
̶ Hm… supongo ̶- Sasuke bajo inmediatamente la mirada, no tenía el valor de ver a las personas de Konoha.  
 **  
SAKURA**

̶ ¡Sakura!  
Le gritaba Kakashi desde la estatua de Hashirama. Ella corria entre la maleza para llegar a él tan rápido como podía.

̶ Sakura, yo…  
El cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke yacía cerca de la cascada, todo deformado. Sus labios estaban partidos y sangrando, su nariz parecía doblada y cerca de él estaba un Naruto agonizando y llorando por su amigo ya fallecido.  
̶ Sakura, el… ̶ decía Naruto ̶ Él nunca te llego a odiar…  
Por la mejilla de Sakura bajaban lágrimas.  
̶ Naruto tu… permanece tranquilo ̶- Dijo Kakashi ̶ Sakura intentara curarte.

̶ ¡Bien! ̶ Dijo Naruto alegre, pero al momento de terminar esa frase y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y permaneció inmóvil al lado de su amigo y hermano.

Sakura los miro y no podía creerlo. Sus amigos de la infancia estaban muertos, en su pecho algo se rompió y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Kakashi la consolaba y ella no dejaba de llorar mientras tomaba las manos de sus amigos.

̶ Ustedes no pueden dejarme. Son mi familia. ̶- miro a Naruto ̶- Tú no puedes irte sin ser Hokage. ¡Despierta!

̶ Basta Sakura, ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse ̶ le decía un Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos.

̶ Sasuke, idiota… yo…te amo. ̶ lo dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Kakashi forcejeaba con una Sakura desconsolada y entre llantos ella le gritaba que no iba dejar a sus compañeros.

̶ Sakura, nunca debes abandonar a tus compañeros… pero ya es momento de dejarlos ir. Necesitamos regresar y arreglar el asunto del Tsukuyomi ̶ En ese momento Kakashi soltó un quejido y unas lágrimas ̶- El único que hubiera podido contra un Uchiha es otro.

̶ ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de fastidiarme Sakura? ̶ Le dijo el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke.

El impacto hizo que su cuerpo retumbara de la camilla y un pequeño grito saliera de su boca. Sintió como su frente estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor y como de sus ojos bajaban unas lágrimas lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la camilla del frente ̶ allí estaba Naruto recordó ̶ pero esta se encontraba vacía, sus ojos miraron fijamente la pared y Shizune corrió hacia ella.

̶ ¡¿Qué ocurre Sakura?! ¿Está todo bien? ̶ Ella no dejaba de llorar mientras Shizune tomaba sus hombros. No se había puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si Sasuke y Naruto hubieran muerto en durante esa batalla. A decir verdad si lo había imaginado mientras caminaba hacia ellos y los veía en el suelo desangrándose, pero el alivio que sintió en el momento de verlos vivos y el disfrute de un regreso a la aldea con su equipo a salvo, hizo que no le diera importancia tan insignificante pensamiento.

̶̶ Yo… ̶ Le dijo mientras intentaba controlar su llanto ̶- ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Cómo están? ̶ Fue algo que le salió sin siquiera pensarlo, ¿Por qué Naruto no estaba en la habitación? ¿Estaba Sasuke allí? Por el impacto no le dio tiempo de mirar hacia su camilla.  
̶ Están bien, ellos lo están… ̶ empezó a soltar sus hombros ̶ Ya no llores ¿Qué te ocurre?  
̶- Estoy bien ̶ En realidad no quería compartir ese sueño. Le parecía algo sin importancia. No eran más que los pensamientos de una kunoichi. ̶ ¿Tsu- Estaba por preguntar si Tsunade había hecho algo con los brazos de los chicos pero su atención fue capturada por un Sasuke confuso.

̶ Mira allí esta Sasuke… ̶ Dijo Shizune, pero el aparto su mirada al instante ̶ ¿Así que has despertado también? Supongo que ese analgésico les ha durado el mismo tiempo…  
̶ Hm… supongo ̶- dijo cabizbajo.

En el fondo Sakura le alegraba verlo sentado en una camilla de Konoha. Pero la invadían unas ganas de tener a Naruto y a Sasuke en una habitación y destrozarlos a golpes por cometer semejante estupidez.

Un sentimiento de calidez la invadió y se imaginó abrazándolos, algo que la hizo sentir bien.

̶ Sakura ̶- Dijo Sasuke llamando su atención ̶ Hmmm…

̶ ¿Qué ocurre?

̶ Disculpen ̶ Interrumpió Shizune – Debo informarle al sexto que Uchiha Sasuke ha despertado.

̶ ¿Sexto? ̶ Dijo Sakura confundida. ¿Tanto tiempo había permanecido dormida? ̶ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro regreso?

̶ Bueno… solo ha pasado un día y medio. ̶ Se colocó la mano en la cintura ̶ El sexto. Kakashi, aunque no se ha hecho oficial y el insiste en que por ahora no lo llamen así. Tsunade me ha pedido que si lo haga. ̶ Hizo una mueca de fastidio ̶ Bien, me retiro.

Sakura se alegró. Su sensei había llegado a ser Hokage ̶ Bien merecido que lo tiene ̶ entre sus pensamientos soltó una risa y miro como la puerta se cerraba.

̶ Y bien… ¿Ibas a decirme algo? ̶ Sakura aparto las sábanas blancas y se sentó en su camilla. Se percató que solo llevaba una bata de hospital y no pudo evitar poner las manos alrededor de su pecho. ̶ Esto…. Es vergonzoso.

̶ Hmmm… ̶ Ella se percató de que aun Sasuke no levantaba su mirada ̶ Yo… Solo me preguntaba qué había ocurrido contigo. Pero imagino que tuviste un mal sueño.

̶ Si… ̶ Tomo las sabanas y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo ̶ Tu… ¿Estas bien?

̶ Mph ̶ Utilizo ese tono que te daba a entender "Si". El empezó a levantar sus sabanas para bajarse de la camilla pero por su brazo restante y lo débil que estaba su cuerpo ̶ debido al analgésico ̶ sus movimientos eran torpes y su cara empezaba a tonarse roja de la vergüenza.

Sakura se imaginaba las miles situaciones que podían presentarse si aquella bata de hospital llegara a romperse, pero verlo actuar de esa manera la hizo levantarse e ir hacia su camilla para ayudar.

̶ No te acerques Sakura ̶ No lo dijo en un tono cruel, parecía más bien amable ̶ Yo, y no quiero sonar grosero, no necesito tu ayuda.

̶ De igual manera yo quiero brindarla. ̶ Camino hacia él y tomo el único brazo que tenía ayudándolo a bajar. El continuaba mirando hacia abajo y apenas sus pies tocaron el piso se zafo de las manos de Sakura y camino hacia los separadores corriendo la cortina.

̶ Sakura.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre?

̶ Voy a cambiarme, o acaso ¿quieres desvestirme también? - El permanecía parado al lado de la cortina corrida y su mirada era cansada.

Sakura sintió como un calor invadía su cara y se caminó hacia su camilla.

̶ No quería que sonara de esa manera. ̶ le dijo un Sasuke oculto entre las cortinas ̶ Solo que… No importa.

No había cosa más molesta en el mundo para Sakura que una persona no terminara de decir las cosas. Recordaba como Ino solía molestarla con un nuevo chisme y al final se quedaba callada y dejando a Sakura ahogándose en el rio de la curiosidad y una Ino triunfadora. Llego un punto en que se dio cuenta que Ino solo inventaba chismes para fastidiar.

Tomo unas ropas que estaban al lado de su camilla. Una camisa blanca con el remolino característico de Konoha y unos pantalones azul marino. Ella a diferencia de Sasuke entro al baño y empezó a vestirse. Entre el pantalón estaban la ropa interior color blanca y un brasier estilo abuelita. ̶ Todo es exactamente material del hospital ̶ Se dijo y recordó cuando venía a practicar aquí y repartía esta ropa a los pacientes de la aldea.  
Konoha no tenía un buen aspecto. A decir verdad cuando regresaron y entraron por las puertas muchas casas solo eran un desastre. Algunos aldeanos estaban durmiendo en tiendas de camping, otros solo recogían flores y preparaban ataúdes para enterrar a sus familiares ̶ como los Nara y los Yamanaka quienes se despedían de los padres de Ino y Shikamaru ̶. Imagino lo destrozada que estaba su amiga y le rompió el corazón.

̶ Me temo que estas bajo vigilancia Uchiha Sasuke, hasta que la Quinta Hokage o El Sexto den una autorización, no puedes salir de la habitación. ̶ Se escuchó una voz que provenía de afuera.

̶ Ya veo. Está bien. ̶ Le respondió Sasuke.

̶ Así que estamos vigilados… - Dijo Sakura mientras salía del baño. Sasuke tenía las mismas ropas que ella y ahora estaba sentado en la camilla donde estaba Naruto.

̶ No creo que ellos quieran vigilarte a ti. Es decir, tú no eres una asesina. ̶ Escuchar esas palabras y la manera tan cruel en que se las dijo a sí mismo, hizo querer abrazarlo y estar allí a su lado, pero, por supuesto no podría. Nunca.

̶ Hmmm… Naruto. ¿Sabes dónde está?

̶ Con la Hyuga. Hinata ¿no?

̶ Si. – A sus pensamientos vino Neji. Sakura no podía aceptarlo, sabía que en estos momentos podrían estar en medio entierro y eso la hizo sentir fatal. A pesar de que no había compartido lo suficiente con él, pertenecía al grupo de los exámenes Chunnin, al grupo de la nueva generación de Konoha, él era parte del futuro de Konoha, primo de Hinata, su amiga… Su partida había sido dura y durante el regreso a la aldea, aun sin comunicarse todos pensaban en eso. En él.

̶ Sobre lo que dije hace un momento ̶ empezó a decir el Uchiha mirando al piso ̶ ¿Consideras que alguien como yo, merezca tu ayuda? ̶ Y por primera vez la miro a los ojos. Fue una mirada penetrante. El en realidad esperaba una respuesta de parte de Sakura.

̶ Tú, eres mi compañero de equipo. Por supuesto que no pensaría dos veces en darte mi ayuda. ̶ La verdad Sakura no llego a dudar en responderle. Ella tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia él, no solo en un ámbito romántico.

̶ Simplemente ignora el hecho que seamos compañeros de equipos. ̶ El continuaba mirándola y a medida que hablaba se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella ̶ He intentado matarte.-̶ Bajo sus voz y freno sus pasos justo al frente de Sakura ̶ ¿Acaso no has pensado en ello?

̶- Sasuke… Tú ya no quieres ser así. Eso puedo verlo por-

̶ No es el hecho de que quiera o no Sakura. ̶ La interrumpió y continuo ̶ Todo lo que hice no puedes, nadie puede olvidarlo. Ustedes, deberían despreciarme… ̶- El volvió a bajar su mirada y dar media vuelta para regresar a donde estaba ̶ No merezco esto.

̶ Idiota ̶ lo dijo muy bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que el pudiera escucharlo ̶ Las personas que te aman, siempre te perdonaran a pesar de todo.

Sakura dio unos pasos hacia un Sasuke de espaldas, este se percató de la intención de Sakura en acercarse y se dio media vuelta quedando de frente con ella. Sin importarle si luego Sasuke la apartaba, ella lo abrazo.

Se acercó a su pecho y coloco sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke. Ese abrazo, cosa que no había hecho desde aquella vez en los exámenes Chunnin. Sintió su calor, escucho sus latidos, acelerados… ahora pacientes, como los de cualquier humano, otra vez acelerados y volviendo a la normalidad.  
El permanecía inmóvil, y ella podría quedarse allí horas sin ningún problema.  
Desde la última vez Sasuke había crecido lo suficiente como para que Sakura estuviera debajo de su barbilla y esto la hacía sentirse protegida.  
Despertó en sus pensamientos y aunque hubieran sido para ellas minutos, estaba completamente segura de que ese abrazo había durado segundos en comparación al del bosque aquella vez. A Sasuke no le gustaba tanto el contacto físico como para que ella disfrutara la eternidad que quería allí. Así que fue retirando sus brazos y separándose de Sasuke.

Pero antes de que hubiera podido hacerlo Sasuke coloco su mano en la espalda de Sakura. ̶ ¿Acaso me está correspondiendo el abrazo? ̶ Si era así o no lo era, ella permaneció inmóvil.

̶ Bien ̶ Se abrió la puerta y Kakashi entro mirándolos confundido ̶ ¿Acaso he interrumpido algo?

̶ Oh no Kakashi, por favor pase. ̶ "Maldición, si" Pensó Sakura en su interior e imagino que la expresión de su cara podría decirlo fácilmente. Sasuke bajo la mano por la espalda de Sakura y camino cerca de Kakashi.

̶ Si tú lo dices Sakurita, te creeré. ̶ Se dibujó una sonrisa bajo su máscara ̶ Bien Sasuke, debemos ir con los superiores. Ya sabes a que viene todo esto.

̶ Hmmm… ̶ el asintió y siguió a Kakashi hacia la puerta. ̶ Adiós.

̶ Hasta luego. ̶ Respondió Sakura. Pensó en desearle suerte, pero en esos momentos sabía que habría sido un completo error.

Tomo unas zapatillas que estaban al lado de la salida y acomodo las tres camillas de la habitación, recogió las batas utilizadas por su equipo y las dejo en la papelera, cerro todas las cortinas y se encamino al funeral de Neji y luego a visitar a sus compañeros del trio Ino- Shika- Chou, que pensó que en esos momentos estaban pasando por algo difícil. 


	2. Capitulo 2 - Pasado -

**SAKURA**

Sakura empezo a caminar al cementerio de Konoha, sus pasos eran largos, sabía que se había demorado mucho en la habitación del hospital y que quizás el funeral estuviera por terminar, así que estaba tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar.

Caminando por la aldea se dio cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre, no estaba nada como antes y eran pocas las reconstrucciones que habían hecho, por decir reconstrucción porque en realidad eran como parches en una herida profunda. La mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha ayudaban al resto del pueblo a cargar arena, bolsas de cemento y algunos otros materiales de construcción, entre tanto escombro también habían vendedores ambulantes e incluso ninjas de Suna ofreciendo comida rápida.  
Las aldeas estaban más unidas esta vez, y dispuestas a ayudarse entre sí.  
Sakura se fue alejando de la multitud a medida que se acercaba al cementerio, justo en la entrada diviso la silueta de una chica, esta no vestía de negro y su cabello del color de la paja estaba por arriba de sus hombros entre unas coletas. A medida que fue acercándose pudo darse cuenta que se trataba sin duda alguna de Temari ̶- Claro, ella es la única que conozco que tenga un abanico así de grande ̶- pensó Sakura.  
̶- ¡Hey Temari! ̶- La chica que permanecía en la entrada del cementerio se sobresaltó y miro a Sakura con vergüenza, tanta que sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosa. ̶- ¿Qué haces aquí?

̶- Yo… He venido a presentar mis condolencias. ̶- a medida que hablaba hacia un jugueteo con sus manos ̶- Veo que ya has descansado.

̶- Aaaa ̶- Sakura bostezo ̶- Y lo suficiente créeme. Pero tú… ¿Por qué no pasas?

̶- No tengo las ropas adecuadas… Yo en realidad me encontraba de vuelta a mi aldea ̶- Ella vestía un vestido violeta con la banda de Suna en su cintura. ̶- Pero no podía irme así.

Sakura, y cualquier aldeano de la aldea de la hoja, sabría las verdaderas razones por la cual Temari no podría irse así de Konoha.  
Shikamaru había perdido a su padre.

̶-Hmmm ya veo, fuiste tú quien trajo a esos ninjas de Suna entonces.-̶ Ya tenía sentido todo, aun si Temari no hubiera traído consigo a esos ninjas Gaara lo habría hecho, la alianza de Suna y Konoha, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. ̶- De todas formas no puedes estar allí todo el día, yo tampoco llevo las ropas adecuadas.

̶-Sí, supongo. Ahora que estas aquí será menos vergonzoso. ̶- Temari empezó a caminar y Sakura la siguió ̶- Aunque todo allá terminado, podremos hacer unos rezos por los fallecidos.

̶-¿Qué? ¿Acaso demore tanto? … Y yo que quería estar junto a Ino en estos momentos. ̶- Sakura se sintió un poco mal, quizás no tuvo que estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke y venir inmediatamente hacia Ino.

̶- Hmmm, la verdad hasta yo llegue tarde. ̶- Temari se estaba acercando más hacia Shikamaru quien permanecía de espaldas junto a una mujer que abrazaba una lápida y lloraba silenciosamente. ̶- Como te he dicho, yo estaba de regreso a mi aldea. ̶- Dijo esta última parte bajando un poco la voz.

Llegaron hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, el permanecía viendo a la que parecía su madre Yoshino, quien estaba de rodillas frente a la lápida de su esposo Shikaku Nara. Su llanto era silencioso, casi nulo, si no fuera por el movimiento de sus hombros, Sakura no se habría percatado de que lloraba. Sakura y Temari juntaron sus manos y mostraron sus respetos hacia el difunto.  
Shikamaru por otra parte permanecía en silencio, solo miraba a su madre, ni siquiera cuando Temari y Sakura se colocaron a su lado hizo algún movimiento, el permaneció quieto.

̶- Ahhh… ̶- Shikamaru le dio un codazo a Temari, pero aun no apartaba la vista de su madre ̶̶- Me estuve preguntando si pasarías por aquí ̶- En ese momento la miro y luego miro a Sakura ̶- o te quedarías todo el rato escondida en la entrada.

Sakura camino hacia Shikamaru y se paró al frente de él, coloco la mano en su hombro, y el asintió, entendiendo el mensaje de Sakura.  
Los ojos de Shikamaru estaban alrededor de unas grandes ojeras, sus labios estaban algo secos, parecía como si llevara horas en ese lugar. No había ninguna pista que delatara su llanto. ̶- Él es un gran ninja después de todo ̶-. Sakura miro a Temari, ella solo miraba a Shikamaru, quien aun permanecía viendo a su madre, con preocupación. ̶- Creo que no he sido la única que se ha dado cuenta de ese aspecto ̶-.  
Yoshino Nara soltó un quejido entre su llanto, lo que hizo estremecer a Temari, está por su parte aparto la mirada, pero Sakura pudo percatarse de que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

̶- ¿Donde esta Ino? ̶- Le pregunto Sakura a Shikamaru.

̶-La madre de Ino colapso, así que Chouji se encargó de cargarla. ̶- El aparto la mirada de su madre para depositar esos ojos cansados en Sakura. ̶- Yo supongo que quizás esté en su casa, con su madre.

-̶ Ya veo ̶- Sakura empezó a caminar de regreso ̶- Entonces iré a visitarla. Hasta luego Shikamaru, Temari.

 **TEMARI**

Sakura se fue del lugar dejándola a ella con la familia Nara.  
Temari se había dado cuenta de que Shikamaru no había descansado nada o eso demostraba la expresión en su cara. Desde que dejaron el campo de batalla, ella le pidió a su hermano Gaara que la dejara permanecer en Konoha unos días más, ella tenía la intención de ayudar un poco a la aldea y de estar en los funerales de sus colegas de batalla. Desde entonces había estado ocupada comunicándose con Suna y algunos ninjas para ayudar a Konoha, los habían supervisado y también había asistido como embajadora a la reunión para mejorar la alianza de Konoha con el resto de las naciones. Cuando había terminado todos sus recados se dispuso a ir al cementerio, pero le informaron que ya todo había terminado, así que se puso en marcha para regresar a Suna.  
Mientras caminaba entre los árboles, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sintió cuando perdió a su padre, de lo que sintió cuando imagino a Gaara muerto, no podía imaginarse como estaría Shikamaru, su compañero por ya hace un tiempo, al perder a su padre.  
̶-El ya perdió a su maestro, un compañero y su padre ̶- El dejar Konoha, sin siquiera llegar a hablar con él, o ver como se encontraba, la estaba matando por dentro, así que en mitad de camino regreso y al llegar al cementerio, vio la silueta de Shikamaru, pensó que quizás no debía estorbar, o él no tendría ánimos de hablar con ella; justo cuando se propuso a seguir su camino apareció Sakura y la convenció de entrar.

̶- Ma, pronto va a oscurecer, debemos regresar a casa. ̶- El hijo de Yoshino se quejó.

̶- Shikamaru. ̶- Respondió suavemente viendo aun la lápida de su esposo ̶- La casa es un desastre, tu madre no tiene ganas de limpiar ahora. Regresa tú.

̶- No. Regresemos juntos.

̶- Esa chica, vino a verte… ¡¿Acaso tu padre no te enseño a no hacer esperar a una dama?! ̶- Temari se sorprendió de cómo había cambiado su actitud – pero si hace un momento su voz era tan pausada -

̶- ¿Qué te pasa vieja? Solo te estoy pidiendo que regreses, debes descansar… que problema.

̶- Ve tú. Desde que volviste solo has estado al pendiente de tu madre… Esta vieja que no puede dejar a este idiota – Al decir esa última palabra golpeo la lápida y comenzó a llorar otra vez -

̶- Tu… ¿En serio no has descansado? ̶- Pregunto Temari. Aunque ella ya lo suponía, por las ojeras de Shikamaru, que se lo confirmaran le era sorprendente. Había pasado día y medio desde que todos llegaron a la villa y ella había dormido unas pocas horas, pero su cuerpo aun rogaba por una cama y unas buenas noches.

̶- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

̶- No me respondas con una pregunta Shikamaru. ̶- Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar esto. ̶- Deberías ir a descansar… ̶- Temari sintió que su voz tenía un tono de súplica más que de consejo.

̶- No puedo irme y dejarla aquí.

̶- Hazlo, vete… ̶- Dijo su madre ̶- ¡Temari, llévatelo! ̶- Y eso era una orden, no un favor.

Shikamaru miro a su madre por última vez y su manzana de Adam se vio subir y bajar. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada.

̶- Si no vuelves en una hora, vendré por ti.

Temari siguió a Shikamaru, la verdad no sabía que decirle pero sentía que debía hablar con él o dejarle claro que sentía mucho la pérdida de su padre.  
Shikamaru entro a su casa, aunque ya Temari conocía el camino actuó como quien no, acepto su invitación de pasar y la verdad toda la casa estaba sucia, ni siquiera estaba cerca a lo que conocía como la casa de Shikamaru. Había unas tablas y clavos en una ventana y la mesa familiar la cubría una gran, y casi blanca, capa de polvo.

̶- Mi padre intento cubrir la ventana, pero no tiene remedio, igual luce horrible.

̶- Tu cama… ¿Puedes dormir en ella? ̶- Temari hizo la pregunta porque tras la guerra la recuperación de la aldea no había sido inmediata y muchos ciudadanos perdieron sus pertenencias.

̶- Si, pero estaré en el sofá. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer no querrá volver a tiempo y solo me causara problemas. ̶- continuo su paso hasta el sofá y se acostó en él.

Temari miro la casa y pensó que quizás debería ayudar a limpiar, así que se adentró en la cocina y busco algún trapo que la ayudara en su tarea.  
Cuando paso, en el pequeño mesón de la cocina había muchas fotos repartidas.  
Shikamaru de bebe, Yoshino en una Yukata, Shikaku junto a Choza e Inoichi muy jóvenes ̶- Shikamaru luce exactamente como el ̶- esto la hizo sonreír. Entre otras fotos se encontraba un Shikamaru junto a una Ino muy pequeña ̶- 2 o 3 años quizás ̶- Un Shikamaru bebe desnudo en una bañera ̶- demasiado tierno ̶- Yoshino embarazada sentada con el trio Ino- Shika- Cho. Y la boda Nara.  
Temari recogió las fotos y empezo con su limpieza. Comenzó con la mesa y luego una pequeña biblioteca, la cocina y paso por el trapo alrededor de la puerta. No encontró una escoba así que no pudo continuar con el piso.  
̶- Quizás deba preparar algo de comer ̶- Esto la hacía sentir avergonzada. Solo se había imaginado así misma haciendo esto, el día que Kankuro le dijo que en algún momento debería casarse y servir como esposa, el relacionar aquel momento con este y en la casa de Shikamaru, la hizo sentir como una tonta.  
Camino hacia Shikamaru, primero debería tener el permiso de el para llegar a cocinar o tocar sus comidas.  
Se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de su cara – él se encontraba acostado en el sofá -

̶- ¿Qué ocurre? ̶- La voz de Shikamaru hizo sobresaltar a Temari.

̶- Na-nada. Solo iba a preguntarte que si querrías algo de comer.

̶- Bien ̶- El en realidad estaba cansado, aún no había abierto sus ojos.

̶- Deberías quitarte ese chaleco y la coleta, así descansarías mejor. ̶- Vergüenza, pedirle a tu esposo quitarse el abrigo era tan del estilo "Bienvenido a casa cariño, pronto preparare la cena, permíteme tu abrigo, ve y descansa en el sofá" ̶- Idiota. ̶- Si, decir idiota le quita lo vergonzoso a las cosas, lo estás haciendo bien Temari.

̶- Que problema Temari… Me pides que descanse y vienes a perturbar mis sueños. ̶- Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá y se quitó el chaleco dándoselo a Temari, luego soltó su coleta.

Temari nunca lo había visto con su cabello suelto, eso le produjo una pequeña carcajada, que hizo abrir los ojos de Shikamaru.

̶- Temari… cuando sonríes, recuerdo a mi padre. ̶- inmediatamente Temari dejo de sonreír, la mirada que Shikamaru le ofrecía era intimidante, justo la misma que le dio en una ocasión durante la guerra. Sentía un agradecimiento de parte de el cuándo la miraba de esa manera.

̶- Luces como un estúpido con el cabello así. ̶- La vergüenza que sintió la hizo decir esa tontería, él estaba recordando a su padre y solo de su boca salió decirle estúpido. El sonrió. ̶- Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

Shikamaru la abrazo.  
Y Temari le regreso su abrazo.

̶- Buscare que puedo hacer para ti. Descansa, yo iré por tu madre.

̶- Gracias.

Shikamaru la libro del abrazo y Temari se levantó rápidamente sin siquiera mirarlo.  
¿Qué diablos dijiste Temari? "Buscare que puedo hacer por ti". Podrías fácilmente haberle dicho. "Hoy seré tu sirvienta". Estúpida, luciste como una estúpida.  
Se repetía varios insultos en su cabeza mientras buscaba en la encimera algunos vegetales e iba hirviendo el agua para un arroz. ̶- Hubiera sido mejor "Bien, cocinare porque también tengo hambre" o "Tu madre estará hambrienta al volver" pero elegiste la forma más idiota de decirlo. ̶- Encontró un pescado perfectamente cortado en el refrigerador. La única forma de hacer pescado que conocía era al vapor, así que eso intento hacer.

Había pasado una hora desde que habían regresado del cementerio. El pescado ya estaba listo y el arroz le faltaba muy poco, le bajo al fuego y salió al cementerio por la Señora Nara.

Al llegar la encontró dormida sobre la lápida, aun no oscurecía por completo ̶- Regresare mañana a Suna supongo ̶- camino hacia ella y se agacho. Toco su hombro y ella despertó.

̶- Pero que despistada he sido… durmiéndome en este lugar. Estoy segura de que Shikaku no le hubiera gustado ̶- soltó una risa y se puso de pie. ̶- ¿Shikamaru…?

̶-Él está dormido. ̶- Aun al despertar ella pensaba en su esposo y en su hijo.  
̶- Ese chico, es exactamente como su padre. ̶- un gran suspiro seguido de esa oración ̶- Tan frágiles por dentro, pero tan valientes… ̶- luego sonrió ̶- Siempre intentando quedar como verdaderos hombres delante de todos. ̶̶- continúo caminando hacia la entrada ̶- Recuerdo cuando lo conocí en la academia. ¡Ay ese idiota me sacaba de quicio! Siempre sin hacer nada obtenía mejores calificaciones que yo. ̶- se cruzó de brazos ̶- Recuerdo el día de nuestra graduación de Genin, obtuvo la medalla de mejor calificación. Por alguna razón lo golpee y ¿Sabes que me dijo?

̶- ¿Qué cosa? ̶- Temari sonreía con esta historia, le recordaba a lo molesta que estaba cuando Shikamaru casi le gana en los exámenes Chunnin sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado.

̶- "Mi madre me ha dicho que las chica golpean por dos razones a los chicos: la primera es porque nosotros nos hemos comportado muy mal y la segunda es porque les gustamos" Eso me hizo molestar aún más y termine golpeándolo otra vez. "Bien ni siquiera te he molestado, creo que te gusto entonces", ese idiota. ̶- Ella soltó una carcajada ̶- Creo ni siquiera yo misma sabía que sentía por él, admiración o envidia, en verdad no estaba clara.

̶- Creo que en realidad lo admiraba ̶-Le dijo Temari. ̶-

̶̶- Si, puede que haya sido eso, la verdad no recuerdo mucho. Luego de un año nos volvimos Chunnin y él era tan buen ninja que fue solicitado para muy buenas misiones junto a su equipo ̶- Ella miro a Temari ̶- Todos conocían a esos tres. Y no quiero alardear pero Shikaku era el más popular de todos, Inoichi tenía buen físico, pero… ̶̶- ella hizo un gesto de fastidio, el cual a Temari, le pareció muy similar al de Shikamaru ̶- No puedo mentirte, estaba tan enamorada de ese tonto que ni lo mejor de Konoha, y me refiero a Inoichi, me llamaba la atención. Cuando Inoichi empezo a salir con la madre de Ino, me hice amiga de ella, ya sabes – Yoshino le dio un codazo- eso solemos hacer las chicas para estar cerca de los chicos, pero él estaba tan centrado en Konoha que pocas veces me dirigía la palabra.

̶- ¿Desde joven fue tan entregado a la aldea? ̶- Le pregunto Temari sorprendida.

̶- Si, desde la academia el soñaba con proteger la aldea. ̶- Su mirada se volvió triste. Temari imagino que recordó como su esposo murió por la aldea.

̶- Hmmm ya veo… Usted ¿Cómo se le confeso? ̶ - Temari quiso volver al tema principal para así no mirarla triste otra vez ̶-

̶- ¡Yo me canse de esperar! ̶- Subió sus manos al aire y las bajo otra vez ̶- Inoichi iba a casarse y hasta Choza estaba saliendo con alguien, yo misma lo descubrí en una cita, pero Shikaku, el seguía sin prestarme atención. ̶- Puso las manos en su cadera ̶- Un día estaban todos comiendo BBQ y yo había ido con mi amiga, ya sabes la mama de Ino, él estaba allí y nosotras habíamos planeado una historia totalmente falsa ̶- ella empezo a reír a carcajadas mientras recordaba algo ̶- Le dije que estaba saliendo con Shibi Aburame ja ja ja – Sus carcajadas fueron en aumento - ¡Pagarías por ver la cara de Shikaku en ese momento! Fue como si le hubieran dicho que no tenía pantalones.  
̶- ¿Y luego? ̶- Temari solo reía porque la risa de Yoshino le causaba gracia, en realidad no quería imaginarse al difunto padre de Shikamaru sin pantalones.

̶- Luego el me tomo del brazo y me llevo fuera del BBQ y me dijo "Una chica como tú no puede salir con chicos raros" Y yo le respondí algo como "Bien, tu deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos idiota", el luego me dijo "Bien… es mi culpa por pensar que quizás yo te gustaba Yoshino" ̶- De su boca salió un mini grito ̶- ¡Ay pequeña ese día estaba gritando por dentro! Pero no podía dejar que me viera de esa manera así que le dije "Tienes razón, has perdido tu oportunidad ", a lo que el respondió "Vaya… que problema y había planeado todo esto para salir contigo"̶- La decepción cubrió todo su rostro ̶- Pero Temari, ese hombre era demasiado inteligente, solo estaba jugando conmigo.

̶- ¿¡Qué!? ̶- Temari no se imaginó al señor Shikaku como un romper corazones.

̶- ¡Como te digo pequeña! ̶- deposito una palmada en el hombro de Temari ̶- Él estuvo al pendiente de mi todo ese tiempo, por supuesto sabía que Shibi ya salía con una chica ̶- Temari comenzó a reír ̶- Mi plan había fallado, el solo se había burlado de mí. Al final de la noche me acompaño a casa y me dijo "Ya sabes Yoshino, no debes salir con chicos raros. Nos vemos mañana"

̶- ¿Comenzaron a salir luego cierto?

̶- Hmmhmm. Exactamente, él era muy inteligente, pero para sorprenderme era pésimo ja ja. ̶- Ya estaban muy cerca de la casa Nara cuando dijo ̶- Pero el día que me pidió ser su esposa ̶- ella soltó una lagrima ̶- Esa fue una gran sorpresa de parte de él.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa. La Señora Nara entro al lugar y miro como había cambiado el estado de la mesa, que antes tenía mucho polvo sobre ella, y se giró inmediatamente a Temari.

̶- No debiste cariño, pero gracias. ̶- Temari sabia por parte de Shikamaru que a su madre le gustaba ocuparse ella misma de sus cosas. La madre de Shikamaru se dirigió a la cocina e inspecciono lo que había sucedido allí. ̶- Levanta a Shikamaru, yo pondré la mesa.

Temari fue hacia el sofá, allí permanecía un Shikamaru más relajado. Lo miro un rato antes de despertarlo. Entre todas las cosas que detallo le llamo más la atención sus ojos, estaban húmedos. ̶- Él había llorado justo cuando ella se había ido ̶- pensó Temari.

̶- ¡Eh Shikamaru! ̶- le toco su hombro ̶- ¡Despierta y come un poco!

El comenzó a abrir sus ojos y bostezo ̶- ¡Que mujer tan problemática, de verdad! ̶- Se levanto del sofá y se encamino a la mesa ̶- Gracias por traer a la vieja.

̶- ¡¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO VIEJA?! ̶- Grito una Yoshino desde la cocina.-

̶- Te amo madre. ̶̶- Temari se sonrojo al punto que hasta ella misma pudo sentirlo. Esas palabras ni siquiera le conrrespondian a ella, pero la habian incomodado. El solo hecho de escucharlas de Shikamaru la hicieron sentir avergonzada.

La madre de Shikamaru termino de poner la mesa y los tres se sentaron a comer.  
La mesa permanecia en silencio, Temari quería llegar a hablar algo con ellos, no quería que continuaran en silencio, sentía que así podrían ponerse tristes otra vez.  
Sabia que quizás la madre de Shikamaru se pondría feliz si decía algo que se le había ocurrido.

̶- Señora Yoshino.

̶- ¿Si? ̶- Dijo ella sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Temari.

̶- He visto unas fotos en la cocina. ¡El señor Shikaku y Shikamaru son muy parecidos!

̶- Hmmhmm ̶ - Dijo ella con una sonrisa ̶- La cicatriz es aquello que mas los diferencia. ̶- Yoshino miro a Shikamaru y luego a Temari. ̶- ¿Acaso mi Shikaku no era muy apuesto?

̶- Si, era un hombre muy apuesto.

̶- ¿Estás diciendo entonces que yo soy apuesto? ̶- "NO, NO, NO" Temari había caído por completo en la conversación que había dicho que Shikamaru era apuesto. ̶- Es decir, acabas de decir que mi padre y yo somos muy parecidos.

̶- ¡Ya cállate! – resoplo Temari, haciendo reír a Shikamaru.

̶- No debes avergonzarte Temari ̶- Le dijo Yoshino recogiendo su plato ̶- El avergonzado debería ser Shikamaru.

̶- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

̶- ¿Cómo piensas salir con una chica que es Jounin cuando tú aun eres Chunnin? – La palabra "Salir" resonó en la cabeza de Temari varias veces.

̶- Yo no estoy saliendo con Temari mamá.

̶- ¡Aja! ̶- Su madre empezo a reír mientras iba a la cocina ̶- Nunca he dicho el nombre de Temari, idiota.

Temari comenzó a reír junto a Yoshino, Shikamaru fastidiado regreso al sofá. Después de todo la madre de Shikamaru no solo la hizo sentir incomoda a ella.  
Temari dejo la casa Nara justo después de que la Señora Yoshino lavara los platos y Shikamaru volviera a dormirse, entonces luego se encamino a la habitación que le asignaban en Konoha ̶- Mañana partiré a Suna. ̶- se recordó mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, deseando una cama y dormir por unas 9 horas seguidas.

 **SAKURA**

Caminaba hacia a su casa, desde que había salido del hospital no sabía nada de sus padres, y de seguro ellos estarían preocupados. Había dejado la casa de Ino luego de que ella se fuera a dormir. El estado en el que se encontraba Ino era muy fuerte de ver para Sakura. Su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar, y ni siquiera quedaba un rastro de su personalidad entre las lágrimas.  
Sakura cruzo la esquina y se encontró con un Naruto sentado en el piso y cabizbajo.

̶-¿Qué te pasa Idiota?, ¿estás buscando besar al piso? ̶- Dijo Sakura en tono de burla ̶-

̶- Ah… Sakura ̶- Él se puso de pie al lado de Sakura ̶- ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

̶- Sí. Él se encuentra con Kakashi, creo que hablaran sobre su caso. ¿Y tú como te encuentras?...-̶ toco su hombro ̶- Hinata… ¿Cómo está?

̶- Yo estoy de maravilla, en perfectas condiciones.-̶ pero su expresión decía todo lo contrario. ̶- Hinata ̶- suspiro ̶- Ella está muy mal Sakura y no sé qué hacer.

Sakura noto como los ojos de su amigo empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lo trajo hacia ella y lo abrazo.

̶- Tranquilo Naruto. Ella acaba de perder a su primo, a alguien que se sacrificó por ella. Debe ser muy fuerte.

̶- Sakura, ella no dejaba de llorar ̶- Naruto empezo a dejar caer unas lágrimas ̶- Incluso cuando me fui de su casa no dejaba de hacerlo. ̶- se separó de su amiga y continuo hablando ̶- Quería estar con ella, pensé que quizás podría animarla, pero ̶- volvió a mirar al suelo ̶- Creo que mi presencia fue innecesaria.

̶-No lo digas así Naruto. Creo que el hecho de que estuvieras con ella en un momento como este, demuestra el gran compañero que eres. Además ̶- Ella toco su hombro. ̶- Puedo asegurarte que ella está feliz de que estuvieras allí. Fue una buena obra de tu parte.

̶- Gracias Sakura ̶- el sonrió nervioso ̶- No quiero que se vea como una obra de caridad, yo en verdad quería estar allí. Apenas desperté ̶- su cara se tornó roja ̶- Yo… ohm. Queriaestarconella. ̶- Dijo la última frase tan rápido que Sakura soltó una carcajada.

̶-Eso está bien Naruto ̶- seguía riendo ̶- Es muy lindo de tu parte.

̶-Incluso me sentí mala persona sabes ̶- puso la mano en su cabeza ̶- Ni siquiera me acerque a Shikamaru o Ino. Yo simplemente fui directo a Hinata.

̶- Ellos lo entenderán.  
Continuaron caminando cuando un ninja, específicamente Kotetsu, el chico que siempre estaba junto a Izumo en la entrada de Konoha, se les apareció al frente.

̶-Qué bueno encontrarlos juntos. Necesito escoltarlos hacia la oficina de reuniones.

̶- ¿Qué? Acaso… ̶-La cara de preocupación de Naruto cambio a una de pánico ̶-

̶- Tranquilízate chico. Solo son testigos en el caso de Uchiha Sasuke. Síganme.

̶- ¿¡Cómo se atreve a asegurar que la matanza del Clan Uchiha ocurrió de esa manera!? ̶- Dijo una mujer regordeta que formaba parte de los líderes del País del Fuego. ̶- Y dejaran a Konoha de manos de este farsante.

̶- ¡Shitai silencio! Eso es exactamente lo que paso. ̶- Continuo Koharu, la vieja que formaba parte consejo de Konoha ̶- Danzou nos convenció a mí y a Homura de que debíamos de deshacernos del Clan Uchiha de esa manera. Nosotros teníamos el poder político y militar suficiente en aquel entonces… Proteger la aldea era nuestro ideal.

Sasuke apretaba muy fuerte su puño mientras escuchaba las palabras de uno de los responsables del desastre de su Clan.  
No tuvo más remedio que contarle todo a Kakashi, este incluso lo amenazo con utilizar un jutsu del Clan Yamanaka e ingresar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Él quería que el legado de su hermano continuara y su Clan no fuera visto como aquellos que planeaban un golpe de estado, quería que siguiera siendo el honrado Clan Uchiha; pero Kakashi insistió en que necesitaba saber la verdad y el propósito de sus pasadas acciones para poder llevar un juicio y decreto justo.  
Hace unos quince minutos Kakashi había contado todo lo que Sasuke le había resumido. Los líderes del país del Fuego estaban en estado de shock, algunos inclusos no llegaron a creerlo.  
Pero el consejo de Konoha permanecía en silencio, Koharu y Homura.  
Sasuke no podía, nunca podría perdonarles. Pero había entendido el sacrificio de su hermano, y si comenzaba una guerra en Konoha y destruía toda la paz que ahora había, la muerte de su Clan y su hermano, habría sido en vano.  
̶- No pienso atacar a Konoha.-̶ Le había dicho a Kakashi cuando estaban a solas ̶- Puedes llamar a un Yamanaka si así lo deseas. No está en mis planes hacer ese ataque. Ya no.

̶̶- Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que pusieron semejante peso sobre los hombros de un joven? ̶- Dijo un líder un poco más joven. ̶- Que vergüenza para el país del Fuego.

̶- ¿Acaso no escuchaste que planeaban un golpe de estado? Dime… ¿Habría otra salida? ̶-Dijo un hombre un poco más mayor ̶- ¡No entiendo como ponen en liderazgo a jovencitos como este!

̶-Las palabras siempre son una manera de llegar a un fin a salvo… ̶- Dijo una líder joven ̶- Los hombres nunca deberían estar al poder. Ustedes solo viven por la guerra.

La sala estaba llena de parloteos. En la mesa central se encontraban los del consejo y Kakashi.  
A su izquierda todos los líderes de la nación y a la derecha una mesa donde estaba sentado Sasuke y Tsunade.

̶-¡SILENCIO! ̶- se escuchó el grito de Kakashi. ̶- Ya saben las verdaderas razones por las cuales Uchiha Sasuke llego a lo que es ahora, o lo que esperamos, fue. ̶- dijo esto mirando a Sasuke ̶- Pónganse en sus zapatos y hagan una conclusión. Mientras escuchemos lo que tienen que decir estas personas a las preguntas de la antigua Hokage ̶- Dirigió su mirada a la puerta ̶- Izumo, hazlos pasar.

Izumo coloco sus brazos en su espalda y vocifero.

̶- A continuación, testigos del caso Uchiha Sasuke.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y entraron Sakura, Naruto, Ayame la hija de Teuchi y Moegi, la compañera de Konohamaru, uno detrás de otro.  
Sasuke comprendía que estuvieran sus compañeros aquí, pero no entendía la presencia de la niña y de la otra joven.

̶- Bien, Naruto. ̶- Dijo Kakashi. ̶- Colócate en el centro de la sala, frente a los líderes específicamente y responde a todo lo que te pregunten con honestidad y claridad.

Naruto hizo caso a Kakashi y siguió sus órdenes.

̶- Uzumaki Naruto, del Clan Uzumaki, con la edad de 17 años. Residente de Konoha, compañero y amigo de Uchiha Sasuke. ̶- Dijo un hombre vestido de blanco con un cuaderno en su mano. ̶- Responda las preguntas de Senju Tsunade, del Clan Senju, con la edad de ̶-

̶-Es suficiente. ̶- Dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie ̶- Naruto, como residente responde esta pregunta. ¿Te sentirías a salvo con Uchiha Sasuke viviendo entre nosotros?

̶- Si, él es̶-

̶- No necesito explicaciones. Ahora la siguiente respóndela como compañero de Sasuke ¿Estas consciente de que el intento asesinarte e incluso, por una lucha contra el estas sin un brazo?

̶-Si.

̶- Entonces. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no será un peligro para Konoha?

̶-Naruto miro a Tsunade sin creerse la clase de preguntas que hacia ̶ Durante la batalla final, yo también pensé en ponerlo en su lugar, hacerlo razonar, aun si me costara asesinarlo. ¿Qué le hace pensar a Konoha que yo no soy un peligro para ellos, aun cuando pensé en matar a mi amigo? Es decir… ̶- Naruto miro a Tsunade con rabia, ¿Cómo podía hacer preguntas que perjudicarían a Sasuke? ̶- ¿Si tuve el valor de enfrentarme con mi mejor amigo, está segura Konoha que no tendría el valor para enfrentarme a cualquiera que no me diera una taza de ramen?

̶- Bien. El siguiente. ̶- Dijo Tsunade.

̶- Haruno Sakura, con la edad de 17 años. Residente de Konoha, compañera y amiga de Uchiha Sasuke.

̶- Sakura, responde como compañero ¿Es cierto que Uchiha Sasuke intento asesinarte?

̶- Si.

̶- Como residente ¿Te sentirías segura en la aldea con el cerca?

̶- Eso depende, por supuesto. ̶- Sasuke sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura.

̶- ¡SAKURA! – Naruto soltó un quejido.

̶-Silencio Naruto. ̶- pidió Kakashi.

̶- Ya veo… ¿Podrías darnos entonces tus razones? ̶- La respuesta de Sakura había sorprendido a Tsunade, quien tenía preparada su siguiente pregunta al "Si" de su alumna.

̶- Depende de sus ideales. Sasuke no es un tonto, todo lo que hizo… tuvieron que ser por razones importantes. No entiendo bien porque quería atacar Konoha, pero supongo que no era una estupidez, tal vez sí. ̶- Ella miraba a Sasuke fijamente, este continuaba sonriendo ̶- Si continua con esos pensamientos, entonces seguirá siendo un peligro para la aldea. ̶- Y Sakura sabía que Sasuke no pensaba atacar Konoha, pero debía dar una respuesta más explícita hacia los líderes. ̶- Quiero decir… Mi sueño es superarla a usted Tsunade, el de Naruto es llegar a ser Hokage. ̶- Miro a los líderes ̶- Si el de verdad no quiere atacar Konoha, entonces me sentiré segura en mi aldea con el viviendo entre nosotros.- respiro profundamente, había captado la atención de todos. ̶- No sé cómo decirlo…̶- regreso sus ojos a Sasuke, este ya no se encontraba sonriendo, parecía más bien neutro. ̶- Sasuke. Si le permiten una segunda oportunidad, quizás el encuentre su camino ninja… uno mejor. ̶

̶- Siguiente.

Sakura camino hacia Naruto y este la miro con rabia.

̶- ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer Sakura? ̶- susurro̶- No estas ayudándolo.

̶- He respondido con sinceridad… ¿no confías en el? ̶- susurro con sus labios entreabiertos – Ayame, con la edad de 22 años. Residente de Konoha y comerciante- Sakura continuo ̶- Yo tengo confianza en que el no atacara Konoha. He respondido con lo que en verdad pienso.

̶- Señorita Ayame como residente ¿Se sentiría segura con Sasuke caminando por allí?

̶- Hmmm… ̶- la chica tocaba su delantal con nerviosismo ̶- Sasuke no es un mal chico, yo lo conocí hace mucho.

̶- Deme una respuesta más clara… recuerde que las personas cambian.

̶- Creo que… eso depende mucho de quienes estén con el ¿no?

̶- Sea más específica por favor.

̶- Es decir… puedo ver que se ha dejado llevar mucho… o eso dicen…si le permiten estar en la aldea con sus buenos amigos, el permanecerá a salvo. ̶- Ella sonrió ̶- Las cárceles son peligrosas, allí hay muchos delincuentes.

̶- Creo que la chica tiene razón ̶- Interrumpió una líder, Shitai la que no se creía la verdad del Clan Uchiha. ̶- El aún es muy joven, tiene una larga vida por delante. Si simplemente lo condenamos a vivir en una cárcel… ¿Quién no nos asegura que se dejara influenciar por el mal otra vez?

̶- ¡Basura! Él es una delincuente ̶- Dijo un anciano ̶- Los delincuentes como el deben pudrirse en los calabozos.

Ayame lo fulmino con la mirada y continúo.

̶- ¡Pues bien, enciérrelo en una cárcel! Su odio a la aldea se hare más grande y con todos los terribles jutsus que ha aprendido y sus cuates los delincuentes ̶- hizo una señas de mano, las que Sasuke había visto hacer en Killer Bee al momento de rapear ̶- Destruirá Konoha.

Ayame parecía molesta. Justo después de terminar su discurso camino hacia Naruto quien la esperaba con la mano arriba.

̶- Chócalas Ayame.

-̶ En parte es cierto̶- Continuo un líder con una barba muy larga ̶- Deberían beneficiarse del único Uchiha que les queda. Los poderes de este Clan son muy buenos para la batalla… Él podría cuidar nuestra nación si lo conducimos al buen camino.

̶- ¡Pura mierda! Las segundas oportunidades son para maricas. ̶- Continuo el anciano ̶-

̶- ¡Ya basta Totosai! ̶- Dijo una líder de cabello negro y largo ̶- No puedes seguir odiando a los Uchihas solo porque Rei te ignoro todo el tiempo.

̶- ¡VIEJA BRUJA! ̶- Le dijo el anciano.

̶-Silencio. ̶- Dijo Kakashi. ̶- La siguiente aldeana es la menor de todos, cuenta con 13 años de edad.

-̶̶ Pequeña responde como residente de la aldea. ̶- dijo Tsunade mirando a la pequeña Moegi ̶- Después de escuchar todo esto ¿Te sentirías segura viviendo con Sasuke a tu alrededor?

̶- Bien… - mordió su labio antes de decir otra palabra.

Moegi miro a Sasuke y luego a Sakura y Naruto – el incluso intento matar a sus amigos.-

̶- Bueno… mi padre en una ocasión golpeo a mamá, él se disculpó y lloro toda una noche. ̶- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ̶- Lo hizo porque mi abuelo fue ese tipo de personas con él. ̶- ella limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos. ̶- Mamá lo perdono porque lo ama y porque sabía que en el fondo el solo era así por un triste pasado. ̶- Moegi miro a Sasuke Uchiha con lastima. ̶- Quizás si le dan una segunda oportunidad, pueda ser alguien mejor. Como hizo mamá con papá.

Tsunade sonrió al escuchar la historia de Moegi, si se veía objetivamente, Moegi intento hacer una comparación entre Sasuke y sus compañeros, con sus propios padres.

̶- Lo dije; con palabras todo es mejor… Y con las palabras de una dama mucho mejor. ̶- dijo la joven líder feminista. ̶- Pienso que una segunda oportunidad estaría bien. Si él dice que no atacara la aldea, entonces confíen en su palabra.

̶- ¿¡Quién me asegura que no estará mintiéndonos!? ̶- Dijo un líder de piel oscura ̶- El odia a Konoha por todo lo que hizo a su hermano, Itachi.

\- Konoha le hizo algo a Itachi- esa última frase hizo que Sakura mirara con confusión a Sasuke.

̶- Retiren a los testigos. ̶- vocifero Sasuke. El no quería que todos supieran la verdad que su hermano se encargó de ocultar por respeto a su clan.

̶- Retiren a la señorita Ayame y la señorita Moegi. ̶- Dijo Kakashi. ̶̶- Naruto y Sakura permanezcan hasta que finalice la sesión.  
Sasuke fulmino a Kakashi con la mirada, este lo ignoro por completo.

Izumo se llevó a Moegi y Ayame del lugar. Sakura aún no entendía todo. - ¿Qué había ocurrido con Itachi?

̶- No podemos asegurarles eso Señor Ryoga. Debemos confiar en la palabra de Sasuke ̶- Dijo Kakashi.

̶- Hmmm… creo que tiene razón Kakashi. ̶- Dijo la joven líder feminista. ̶- Konoha es la culpable de la muerte de su clan, de la desgracia de su hermano… hasta la desgracia de este mismo joven. ̶- ella miro al Uchiha con tristeza. ̶- Los hombres son unos débiles, aunque no lo crean necesitan mucho más del amor que las mujeres.

̶- ¿A qué quieres llegar Ruka? ̶- Dijo Totosai, el líder más viejo, un poco amargado con los ideales de la joven.

̶- Quiero decir que… Él está solo. En cualquier momento recordara por qué y los culpables y regresara a Konoha por venganza.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Ruka, Sakura miro a Sasuke y se percató de que en sus ojos las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse. Las facciones fuertes no se iban, pero la primera lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Sakura dirigió su mirada a Naruto y este se encontraba mirando todo con confusión.  
\- Konoha era la culpable de la masacre del clan, Itachi acaso … ¿Fue obligado? – este pensamiento no se alejaba de la mente de Sakura. Nunca había visto a Sasuke de esta manera. Los ojos de la peli rosa se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y se le fue imposible no comenzar a llorar.

̶- Él no está solo…̶- Dijo Naruto.

̶- Silencio ̶- Le dijo Tsunade, quien debajo de la mesa tomaba la muñeca de un Sasuke furioso, triste… no podría descifrarlo.

̶- Sasuke debería comprender… Que esta nueva generación no es la culpable de dichos sucesos. ̶- Dijo un líder que hablaba por primera vez. ̶- Si no lo comprende entonces que asesine a los del consejo. Pero que no inicie una nueva guerra… ya hemos tenido suficiente.

La sala permanecía en silencio, todos esperaban algunas palabras de Kakashi pero este dirigió su mirada a Sasuke.  
Sasuke se puso de pie limpiando su cara y mirando de frente a los líderes.

̶- No merezco su consideración, mucho menos su consuelo. ̶- Algunos líderes se sintieron ofendidos por la respuesta del joven.-̶ No merezco la ayuda de la aldea, tampoco merezco que justifiquen mis actos. ̶- El viejo Totosai asentía a todo lo que Sasuke se otorgaba.

̶- Entonces … ̶- le dijo la líder Ruka ̶-

̶- He cometido actos vergonzosos. De los cuales me siento arrepentido, creo que he recibido demasiado con el hecho de haber sido curado al final de la batalla. ̶- el miro su brazo. ̶- Tuve que pasar por esto para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… la verdad entendería su decision. En todo caso, la respeto. ̶- Luego miro a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. ̶- Yo no quiero atacar Konoha.

Sasuke tomo asiento.

̶- Bien. Dentro de dos horas y media se dará a conocer el decreto para Uchiha Sasuke. Todos aquellos que no sean parte del consejo, ni líderes del País del fuego, deben retirarse. ̶- Dijo el señor vestido de blanco que sostenía el cuaderno. ̶- 09:37pm. Se levanta la sesión.

Sakura miro a Sasuke levantarse junto a Tsunade y caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi.

̶- Sakura, nosotros debemos irnos por esta ̶- Dijo Naruto señalando la puerta por donde habían entrado.

Salieron de la sala de reuniones y se encaminaron hacia la aldea. Caminaron todas las calles en silencio, viendo la aldea tranquila y sintiendo la brisa y el silencio a su alrededor.

̶- Sasuke… no ha tenido nada fácil. ̶- Dijo Naruto algo triste.

̶-Aun me encuentro sorprendida. ̶- Sakura miro a Naruto. ̶- Aisshh… tengo tantas dudas en este momento.

̶-¡Ay Sakura y cagaste todo con esa respuesta! ̶- dijo Naruto quejándose.

̶- Pff… ̶- Sakura volteo los ojos. ̶- Kakashi no dejara que le hagan daño.

̶-Eso espero, no quiero a mi amigo lejos otra vez…

Llegaron a una esquina donde cada quien debía tomar su camino. Sakura se despidió de Naruto y le recordó que debía visitar mañana a Hinata otra vez – Hazla reír, tu puedes hacerla sentir mejor- le recordó.

Llego a su casa y su madre se encontraba en el sofá. Su padre estaba en casa, sus zapatos estaban en la entrada, pero no se encontraba en la sala con su madre.

̶- ¡Sakura hija mía! ̶- Corrió hacia su hija y las dos se abrazaron muy fuerte. ̶- Había ido al hospital pero me dijeron que habías salido.

̶-Si mamá, fui a visitar a Ino y luego Kakashi me buscaba.

̶- Tu padre se preocupó tanto por ti mi niña. Pensó que te habías ido otra vez. ̶- Termino de abrazarla y tomo su cara entre sus manos. Ya su madre había empezado a llorar ̶- Te amo hija. Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo.

̶- Y yo a ti mamá. Dale un beso a papá de mi parte. Iré a descansar.

̶- Bien. Buenas noches princesa.

Sakura llego a su habitación, estaba exactamente como la había dejado.  
Tomo la silla de su escritorio y el rodo hasta la ventada.  
-no podía irse a dormir sin saber del decreto- Así que se sentó y apoyo sus brazos y cabeza en la ventana.  
Su casa estaba cerca de la salida de Konoha, así que cualquiera que quisiera irse debería pasar al frente de su ventana.  
Si los líderes se iban, ella los vería primero que nadie… O si Sasuke lo echaban, ella también sería la primera en verlo partir… otra vez. 


	3. Capitulo 3 - Misiones -

Hola, bueno he tenido dificultades para poder escribir últimamente por mis exámenes, pero he hecho un espacio para esto porque me gusta y me he comprometido.  
Bien, la historia anda un poco calmada aún no he saltado a lo que querido dado que no me gusta empezar las cosas sin una base. Este capítulo tendría como finalizado lo que sería la PARTE I, a partir de ahora me enfocare más en mi historia que en solo hacer un puente entre la finalización del manga y esto.

A partir de ahora empieza lo que llamaría la PARTE II, el SasuSaku no estará taaaaaaaaaaaan reflejado, será mayormente el desarrollo de otras parejas… ¿Por qué? Bien porque no me iré directamente a "Sasuke regreso luego de dos años" yo en verdad quiero hacer las cosas con calma, quiero tomarme mi tiempo para explicar cada una de las relaciones en Konoha… Pero por supuesto habrá SasuSaku, lo tengo planeado de antemano ;)  
Me alegra mucho haber tenido unas cuantas visitas la última vez, (Creo que se debe a que lo he publicado en el grupo de Facebook -Comunidad NaruHina 愛 SasuSaku-)

Me animo mucho a continuar! Sin nada más que decir, que continúe el capítulo.  
NOTA: He pensado en hacer una especie de OneShot sobre la historia de Yoshino y Shikaku Nara... Si lo desean porfavor dejen un review. ****

 **SAKURA.**

Había despertado aquel día en la orilla de su ventana por la luz del sol, incomoda y con dolor de espalda por la posición en la que se durmió se levantó y se dirigido al baño para cepillar sus dientes y darse una rápida ducha ̶- Necesito saber cómo le fue a Sasuke ̶- Salió del baño sin siquiera secarse bien, busco entre sus ropas algo cómodo, (faldas, vestidos… no quería usar ese tipo de cosas) tomo unos shorts y una camisa holgada color azul.

̶- Mamá, volveré pronto. ̶- Antes de salir de la casa tomo una pera del comedor y miro el reloj de la cocina ̶- 08:27 am.-̶ En verdad me quede dormida un buen rato…

Salió de la casa sin escuchar una respuesta de su madre. Las calles en Konoha solo estaban llenas de constructores y obreros, algunos de Konoha y otros de aldeas vecinas quizás, no todos poseían una banda ninja que los representara.  
Sakura dio grandes pasos al despacho del Hokage, ella necesitaba saber respuestas de Sasuke, quería que todo estuviera bien para él.  
̶- A pesar de que ha sido un idiota con nosotros, no ha tenido la mejor vida de todas… Él es como un niño, ingenuo.-̶ Se decía a si misma cuando su Sakura interior le recordaba todo lo que él había hecho. ̶- Él ya ha pedido disculpas… el en verdad lo siente. Puedo sentirlo. ̶-  
Recordaba el abrazo que Sasuke le había "aceptado", por así decirlo, antes de que Kakashi llegara a la habitación del hospital. Recordó su sonrisa, sarcástica, impertinente, el día de ayer mientras ella respondía a las preguntas de Tsunade. ̶- Son estupideces y aun así me pone nerviosa… después de tanto. ̶- Dijo esta última parte en voz alta y termino de comer la pera que había tomado en su casa.  
Por su frente bajaban unas gotas de sudor mientras caminaba bajo el sol de la aldea, miro hacia la piedra de los Hokages y pudo ver como algunos constructores ya estaban preparando la cara de Kakashi Hatake, su cara se ilumino y sintió un orgullo enorme por su sensei.

Llego a la oficina del Hokage, pequeña un poco diferente a como había sido antes, y allí se encontraba Yamato, Shizune y una chica ̶- por su máscara era de la raíz ANBU ̶-

̶- Hmmm… este… ̶- Sakura aclaro su garganta intentando captar la atención del resto. ̶-

̶- Ah… Hola Sakura ̶- respondió Yamato con alegría a Sakura. ̶- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

̶- Kakashi, ¿Dónde está?

̶- Ya veo, es por Sasuke ¿no? ̶- El comenzó a rascar su cabeza. ̶- Bien Kakashi debió dejar la aldea para unos asuntos ̶- Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero Yamato levanto su dedo. ̶- Sasuke, el se encuentran en una aldea cercana, aunque no se me permite decir cual, el solo están firmando un tratado para las otras naciones.

Sakura estaba un poco confundida respecto al caso. No tenía claro la posición de Sasuke en estos momentos.

̶- ¿Qué clase de tratado? ̶- Pregunto Sakura mirando a todos.

̶- Bien, todavía no es muy seguro que todos confíen en el a pesar de haber quedado absuelto de sus cargos. ̶- Sakura sonrió ampliamente, él había quedado libre. ̶- A decir verdad Kakashi está en negociaciones aun.

̶- Por esa razón Kakashi no se encuentra en estos momentos. ̶- termino Shizune interrumpiéndolo.

̶- ¡Eh Shizune!, ¿quieres robarme el protagónico? ̶- le dijo Yamato sonriéndole ̶- Bien Risa, lleva este pergamino con cuidado a Kakashi. ̶- Cuando termino de decir estas palabras la chica con la máscara desapareció inmediatamente sin dejar rastros.

̶- El tratado… ¿es alguna especie de condición? ̶- Le pregunto una Sakura curiosa.

̶- Algo así… En verdad no estoy al tanto de eso, creo que es una especie de disculpas. ̶- dijo Yamato entre pucheros ̶- o algo así entendí.

̶- Él está firmando el pergamino inquebrantable… ̶- Comento Shizune. Sakura y Yamato la miraron con confusión. ̶- ¿No saben?

Shizune se puso las manos en su cadera y los miro boquiabierta. Yamato y Sakura soltaron unas risas nerviosas, ninguno de ellos dos había escuchado eso antes.

̶- Ustedes… de verdad me hacen sentir una cerebrito, eso lo estudiamos todos en la academia. ̶- hizo algunos pucheros. ̶- Eso, es un pergamino que se utilizaba antiguamente en aquellos criminales que habían pedido una libertad por arrepentimiento o aquellos que por motivos que se escapaban de nuestras manos, me refiero a la aldea, debían ser liberados.

̶- ¿Qué hay con ese pergamino?-̶ Sakura no podía leer la expresión de Shizune ella mantenía sus pucheros, pero inquebrantable no era una palabra fácil.

̶- ¿Qué tan antiguo es? … ¿Acaso es el pergamino Yuruginai? ̶- le respondió Yamato.

̶- Si, es el mismo. ̶- dijo volteando los ojos ̶- Digamos que se usaba en la época del primer Hokage, no era muy popular porque pocos confiaban en el tratado. ̶- Shizune miro a Sakura. ̶- La cosa especial con el pergamino era que si rompías algunas de las reglas escritas en el tu ibas directamente al lugar donde se encontraba el pergamino.

̶- Es una estupidez… ya veo porque nadie lo continua usando. Simplemente podrían robar el pergamino y llevarlo a casa…

̶- ¡Eh Sakura! ̶- dijo Shizune entre risas ̶- No puedo negarlo tienes razón y por los robos que ocurrían dejaron de usarlos, eran algo inútiles… Las habilidades ninjas continuaban avanzando para algo tan básico como un sellado de hechicería. ̶- continuo Shizune mientras cruzaba sus brazos ̶- Pero antiguamente dejaban el pergamino entre animales salvajes, dentro de una celda, en una isla abandonada, o entre la guillotina.

̶- Si mal no recuerdo habían guardias en constante vigilancia junto al pergamino. ̶- Dijo Yamato algo confuso ̶- la verdad eso lo escuche del viejo, no tengo tan buena memoria…

̶- Exacto, pero como dije las habilidades ninjas avanzaban, en algunos casos contrataban a los mejores clanes para el rescate de los pergaminos. ̶- Shizune bostezo y camino hacia la salida.-̶ En todo caso Sasuke acepto firmarlo porque lo pidió alguno de los líderes…

Shizune se despidió de Yamato y de Sakura y dejo la oficina.

Sakura tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.  
Estaba feliz, porque Sasuke se encontraba bien y quizás podría ser feliz y comenzar una nueva vida, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba preocupada por las reglas que contenía el pergamino, ¿dónde iba a estar vigilado…? y ¿si eran unas reglas como "No puedes bañarte los sábados"?, si Sasuke rompía esas reglas podría parar a una guillotina…  
̶- las guillotinas son algo básico para el ̶- pensó mientras se despedía de Yamato y dejaba la oficina. Entre sus pensamientos recordó que Kakashi estaba en discusiones sobre Sasuke aun. La pelirrosa solo deseaba que todo saliera bien para cada uno de sus compañeros, era lo único que la mantenía inquieta, ella no quería pasar por tanto otra vez. Había llorado lo suficiente, había ya sufrido demasiado y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la oficina del Hokage se encontró con dos siluetas subiendo. Incluso si solo miraba sus pies podía reconocer quienes eran.

̶- ¡Hola Sakura! ̶- dijo un Naruto alegre junto a Sasuke.

Sakura los miro a ambos, uno al lado de otro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aún era una escena que le costaba creer, una escena que soñó durante unos tres años, sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos como antes, sin remordimientos, ni venganza.  
Sakura bajo su cara y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

̶- Ehhh… Sakura… ̶- se quejó Naruto ̶- ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo?

̶- Solo estoy feliz ̶- dijo Sakura ̶- Yo estoy feliz… de verlos juntos.

̶- Ujumm….-̶ Naruto toco el hombro de Sakura ̶- También me pone feliz vernos juntos, a los tres, pero no me vez llorando.

̶- Ella siempre lo está haciendo de todas formas… ̶- Dijo Sasuke. No parecía cruel, más bien parecía sarcástico, parecido al Sasuke de antes.

Sakura sonrió y miro a Sasuke. Pudo jurar que en algún momento vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas, podría apostar que fue así, pero Sasuke subió un escalón y aparto la mirada.

̶- Vamos Naruto ̶- le dijo Sasuke ̶- Debemos reportar mi llegada.

Naruto le sonrió a Sakura y subió unos escalones hasta llegar a la par de Sasuke, Sakura miro sus espaldas y subió los escalones con rapidez.

̶- Esperen ̶- dijo tratando de alcanzarlos.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un abrazo de su compañera.

̶- Nos vemos. ̶- fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura antes de terminar el abrazo y darse media vuelta.

̶- Estoy empezando a pensar que solo estas feliz por ver a Sasuke ̶- le grito Naruto por encima de su hombro. ̶- ¡Ayer estuvimos solos y ni siquiera me dijiste "Nos vemos" con tanta felicidad! ̶- Sakura no podía ver su cara pero se imaginaba a un Naruto celoso de Sasuke, como cuando eran niños.

Sakura comenzó a reír y se dio vuelta.

̶- Te he dicho que estoy feliz de verlos juntos, idiota.

 **SAI**

Había estado leyendo algunos libros que un anuncio en la tienda le había recomendado, indirectamente.  
"Como obtener dinero de tus amigos sin robarles", "¿Te gustan las pechugonas? Aprenda a obtener lo que desea. TOMO I", "Leyendas: El solitario caso de Brad Pitt, el hombre que no atraía a las mujeres", "Tu amigo te odia por ser cruel. ¡Recupéralo!", "Mujeres, mujeres. TOMO XXV". Eran algunos de lo que ya había terminado de leer en los dos últimos días. Luego de la guerra todos habían estado muy ocupados en la aldea, pero el solo había leído, asistido a los funerales, y leído otra vez. Eso no le tomaba tanto tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado a leer libros cuando no se encontraba dibujando y podría alardear de que leía rápido, pero quizás no entendía lo suficiente de ellos.  
Entre los libros que llamaron su atención se encontraba "La pérdida de Lorelay". Lo había entendido muy bien, ya que Lorelay habia perdido a su padre en la guerra y Viktor el protagonista se le era imposible acercarse a ella debido a su tristeza.  
Cuando Sai termino de leer la historia de Lorelay imagino que así debían sentiré Shikamaru e Ino, ellos habían perdido a sus padres y eran sus compañeros, de la misma manera que Hinata con su primo Neji.  
̶- Debería actuar como Viktor ̶- pensó para sí mismo luego de leerlo, así que esa mañana habia salido a conseguir lo necesario para lograrlo.  
 **********************************************************************  
CAPITULO V**

 **Viktor camino entre el cementerio hacia una Lorelay vestida de negro. Sus pasos eran seguros y decisivos. Las flores en su mano color rosa estaban bien sujetadas y su mirada solo estaba fija en ella, Lorelay Schordijzon.**

 **̶- ¡Hermosa Lorelay, no te sientas más triste por la pérdida!  
̶- Viktor, tú has venido hasta aquí por mi… ****̶ ella sonrió tan ligeramente como la mañana. ̶-** **Pero no estoy en condiciones de hablar contigo.  
̶- Lorelay… te he traído las flores más hermosas del reino. Acéptalas por favor.  
̶- Por supuesto ̶-Lorelay tomo las flores color rosa y lo miro ̶- Pero continuare triste, así que es inútil tu esfuerzo.  
̶- Si es necesario venir a diario Lorelay para que no estés triste, yo hare eso por ti. –- el la miro y tomo su mano ̶- ¡Porque te amo desde que éramos niños!  
̶- ¡Oh Viktor!  
̶- Lorelay…  
*********************************************************************** **  
Sai habia ido la floristería Yamanaka de la aldea pero esta estaba cerrada, él ni siquiera sabía si estaba en condiciones de abrirse. Luego se dispuso a ir al bosque por unas flores pero solo podía encontrar yerbas y hojas verdes. ̶- No hay rosas ni nada como lo que Viktor consigue. ̶- El continuo caminando y se encontró con una casa llena de pequeñas macetas con flores, no se encontraba nadie afuera por lo que pensó que debería aplicar lo aprendido en el libro "Como obtener dinero de tus amigos sin robarles", serviría de la misma forma si solo cambias la palabra dinero, por flores.  
Sai se acercó nervioso a la puerta y toco suavemente.  
De la casa salió una anciana regordeta y lo miro con confusión de arriba abajo.

̶- Hmmm ¿Qué ocurre joven? ̶- pregunto la señora confundida.

̶- Quisiera tomar unas flores, para mi pequeña prima...a ella en verdad le gustan. ̶- Sai sonrió pero luego coloco la mano en su rostro. ̶- ¡Yo la verdad… estoy en la quiebra!-̶ Hizo algunos gimoteos falsos justo como leyó en el capítulo III "Lastima".

̶- oh… Ya no llores muchacho… ̶ - Le dijo la señora caminando hacia el jardín ̶-Puedes tomar las margaritas… o ¿prefieres las nomeolvides? Son de las que más tengo…

Sai no sabía nada de flores, pero las nomeolvides eran de un color azul y le parecían mucho más lindas que el amarillo de las margaritas. Sai saco un pergamino y dibujo rápidamente una margarita, entregándole su obra de arte a la señora.

̶- Mi prima… ella… su madre se llamaba Nomeolvides. ̶- La señora lo miro con sorpresa.-̶

̶- ¡Que nombre tan raro…! ̶- Corto unas cuantas ramitas y se las dio a Sai ̶- Ten. Espero que Nomeolvides este feliz donde se encuentre.

̶- Eso espero yo también, su cabeza aún no ha sido entregada. ̶- Sai se dio la media vuelta y continua hacia la casa de sus compañeros. Habia mentido para conseguir eso pero habia sido por una buena causa.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Shikamaru porque era la más cerca desde donde se encontraba. Dudo unos minutos antes de tocar la puerta y enfrentarse a su propio reto.  
Luego de unos toqueteos la puerta se abrió y un Shikamaru somnoliento apareció.

̶-Sai… ¿Qué ocurre? ̶- La cara de Shikamaru aún estaba marcada y sus ojos parecían hinchados.

̶- Shikamaru… No te sientas más triste por la perdida. ̶- Shikamaru lo miro confundido durante unos minutos ̶- Te he traído las flores más lind-

̶- ¡Para! ̶- le dijo este mirándolo confundido. ̶- ¿Qué coño estas diciéndome?

̶- Yo… siento mucho lo de tu padre. ̶- Le dijo Sai con las flores en las manos.

̶- Tú… oculta eso. Me avergüenza que un chico me de flores viejo… ̶- Susurro Shikamaru. ̶- Pero gracias. ̶- Shikamaru le devolvió una sonrisa sincera, el sabia reconocerlas.

̶- Entonces… ¿no debería entregar flores? ̶- dijo el pálido confundido, el creía que el libro esta vez no se equivocaba.-̶

̶- Podrías hacerlo siempre y cuando sea a una chica… ̶- Shikamaru parecía incomodo aun. Sai sonrió y miro las flores al escuchar a Shikamaru.

̶- Hinata y…- sonrió Sai ampliamente.

̶- Hmmm… Deja que Naruto se ocupe de eso Sai. Puedes dárselo a chicas que no estén comprometidas… ̶- lo interrumpió. ̶̶- Si sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

̶- Si claro, adiós.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta y Sai continuo avanzando. Él no tenía idea a que se refería el pero si habia entendido que no puede darle flores a un chico así como así.-̶ Vaya y la pobre anciana le dio tantas ramitas de esta flor. ̶- continuo caminando hacia la casa de Ino pero antes de llegar vio a Hinata caminando con Naruto.  
El bombillo en su cabeza se prendió ̶- Ya te entiendo Shikamaru, ellos van a casarse entonces. ̶- Camino hacia ellos hasta alcanzarlos.

̶- Hola Naruto, Hinata. ̶- le tendió una flor a esta última y Naruto lo miro con confusión. ̶- Lamento lo de Neji.

̶- Gracias Sai. ̶- le respondió la calmada voz de Hinata.

̶- No hay problema. Felicitaciones por la boda.

̶- ¿Boda? ̶- dijo Naruto muy perdido. ̶̶- ¿Quiénes se casaran?... ¿Te vas a casar Sai?

Sai se dio la media vuelta y continua hacia la casa de Ino. ̶- Jóvenes… aún se sienten avergonzados como para admitirlo, pero Shikamaru me lo ha dicho todo. ̶- pensaba Sai satisfecho. La verdad Sai no habia entendido la indirecta de Shikamaru, pero ya nadie podía hacerle pensar lo contrario.  
Toco la puerta de los Yamanaka varias veces hasta que una mujer de cabellos rubios abrió la puerta. Sai no la conocía así que miro con curiosidad la casa.

̶- ¿Hola? ̶- dijo la señora rubia.

̶- Yo… estoy buscando a Ino. ¿Es esta su casa? ̶- la señora miro las flores que Sai tenía entre sus manos y se ruborizo.

̶- Um… Sí. Yo soy su madre ̶- Ella continuaba mirando las flores avergonzada. ̶- Por favor pasa, ya la llamare.

̶- No hay problema puedo esperar aquí Mamá de Ino. ̶- Sonrisa falsa. ̶-

La mamá de Ino se dirigió a dentro y se escucharon unas voces, luego de uno momentos salió Ino con su cabello rubio suelto y unos ojos tan hinchados como los de Shikamaru. Esta vez no usaba su ropa de misiones, en cambio vestía un vestido rosa y unas zapatillas negras.

̶- Sai… Hola. ̶- Ino intentaba mirar que tenía Sai tras su espalda, pero el habia ocultado las flores justo como hizo Viktor en el capítulo VII.

̶-Ino… No te sientas más triste por la pérdida.-̶ Los ojos de Ino se humedecieron. ̶- Yo te he traído las flores más lindas de la aldea.

Ino tomo las flores y se sonrojo al percatarse de cuales eran. ̶- "Nomeolvides… la flor del amante eterno… la flor del amor desesperado" ̶-

̶- Gracias Sai. ̶- Ella le sonrió aun con sus ojos humedecidos. ̶- Pero para alguien que conoce las flores… No deberías darle cualquiera sin conocer su significado antes ¿No crees?

̶- Oh eso ya lo sé… Las compre y la señora me dijo que estaría bien para esta ocasión. ̶- Sai le habia hablado de Nomeolvides la madre de su prima muerta y la señora pensó que Nomeolvides, la muerta, estaría bien. ̶- Conozco su significado Ino, está bien.

Ino se sonrojo y coloco una mano en su cara. Sai continuaba sonriendo ampliamente y ella aun entendía el hecho de que esto era una confesión. Era algo muy lindo de parte de Sai, algo que nunca habían echo por ella… El incluso habia buscado el significado de esta flor, incluso habia comprado esta flor en otro lugar (su floristería era la única de la aldea y continuaba cerrada). Ino comenzó a llorar porque se sintió conmovida por la acción de Sai y este toco su hombro.

̶-Ino… no estés triste. Si es necesario venir a diario para que no lo estés, yo hare eso por ti. ̶- Viktor estaría orgulloso de que Sai haya dicho perfectamente sus líneas.

Ino lo miro aún más conmovida y salto hacia él. Lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

̶- Gracias Sai, eres muy tierno. ̶- termino el abrazo y lo miro fijamente. ̶- Entonces esperare tus flores a diario.

̶- Sí. Así será. ̶- No habia pensando en que haría luego, él no tenía planes de continuar con la historia de Viktor, el solo quería ser amable con sus amigos.

Y con estas últimas palabras Ino se despidió y volvió a su casa, a colocar las flores en un recipiente con agua, mientras Sai ahora se las ingeniaba para conseguir flores a diario sin tener que seguir mintiendo sobre una prima y una tía con nombres de flor.

**********************************************************************

"Te veré pronto… Gracias" Habían sido las palabras de Sasuke hacia Sakura antes de dejar la aldea.  
Sakura estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación recordando aquel momento. Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Kakashi volvió con todos los asuntos resueltos sobre Sasuke y el día que fue nombrado Hokage oficialmente, Sasuke decidió irse, otra vez.  
Sakura le habia pedido ir con él, pero el la rechazo amablemente e incluso toco su frente.  
̶- ¿Mi frente?... ¿Qué significa eso? ̶- Cada vez que recordaba ese momento tocaba su frente preguntándose lo mismo, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz por ese gesto, quizás era un forma de expresarse o despedirse, se respondía a sí misma.  
¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos Sasuke? … ¿Qué estarás pensando? … ¿Estas bien?  
Eran preguntas que invadían su cabeza a diario.

̶- ¡Sakura, Ino ya está aquí! ̶- Grito su madre desde el piso de abajo.

̶- ¡dile que su ̶- Antes de terminar su frase una Ino muy desesperada entro en su habitación.

̶- Kyaaaaaaaaa ̶- Grito y camino hacia Sakura muy ansiosa.- ¡Hoy me ha traído una rosa amarilla Sakura!

̶- ¿Y eso qué? ̶- le respondió Sakura. Ino le habia contado que Sai tenía algunas semanas trayéndole flores.

̶- ¡ESO SIGNIFICA AMISTAD! ̶- le miro furiosa. ̶- ¿A que está jugando?

̶- Tu… ¿Estas segura de que el conoce los significados? ̶- le dijo Sakura tratando de calmarla. ̶- quizás las elige porque son lindas y ya.

̶- Él lo sabe Sakura. Mi madre abrió la tienda hace una semana, ella se encarga de dar a conocer los significados y el solo me ha traído flores de amistad estos días…

̶- Ehhh… Ino acaso ̶- Sakura le lanzo una mirada picara. ̶̶ - ¿Te gust-

̶- ¡Cállate! ̶- Le dijo Ino golpeándola. ̶- Me molesta que jueguen conmigo, eso es todo.

La cercanía de Sakura e Ino era aún más fuerte que antes, ya que en las últimas dos semanas Shizune les habia pedido que se hicieran cargo del piso 1 en el hospital. Ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y compartían cualquier chisme o secreto, aunque Sakura no tenía nada bueno que decir, entre ellas.

̶- Creo que ya es momento de irnos. ̶- le dijo Ino poniéndose de pie.

̶- Bien entonces vayámonos.

Empezaron su camino al hospital y se encontraron con Naruto, Sai, Kiba y Chouji.

̶- Hola chicos. ̶- les saludo Sakura y todos respondieron.

̶- Hola. ̶- dijo una Ino orgullosa.

̶- Hola Ino ̶- le dijo Sai mientras sostenía un bloc y un libro en sus manos.

̶- ¿Qué es eso? ̶- pregunto Ino mirando el bloc de Sai. ̶-

̶- Ah… un libro que leí últimamente y esto es un bloc de dibujo.

Sakura miraba a Ino, ella parecía interesada en Sai, incluso le preguntaba por cosas tan tontas o se preocupaba por el significado de unas flores.

̶- ¿Quieres leerlo? ̶- le dijo Sai a Ino. La mirada de Ino se ilumino y hasta el tonto de Kiba se daba cuenta de la situación.

̶- No. ¿Por qué debería? ̶- Ino le pregunto tentativamente. Se estaba haciendo la difícil.

̶- Eso solo, que pienso que podría gustarte. Se llama "La pérdida de Lorelay". ̶- Él le enseño el libro donde se reflejaba una mujer de negro junto a un campo de flores.

̶- Bien. Lo tomare. ̶- Le quito el libro de sus manos. ̶- Nos vemos.

Sakura comenzó a reír mientras continuaban avanzando al hospital. Ino sostenía el libro mientras miraba fijamente la caratula.

̶- ¿Crees que le recuerde a mí?... quizás por eso me lo dio.

̶- ¿A qué te refieres? ̶- dijo Sakura entre risas.-̶ Incluso te hiciste la difícil…

̶- La caratula tiene una chica con flores.

Sakura miro a su compañera, a ella en realidad le estaba comenzando a gustar ese chico, por más extraño que fuera, Sakura podía darse cuenta en la manera en la que Ino hablaba o el intento de ocultar el hecho de que le estaba empezando a gustar. Incluso últimamente estaba empezando a usar lápiz labial, algo que la hermosa y segura de Ino nunca habia hecho. Sus ropas siempre fueron femeninas, pero esta vez estaban siendo aún más que antes. Su cabello siempre estaba en una coleta con su flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su cara, pero últimamente se hacía peinados diferentes a diario.  
Su amiga se estaba enamorando entonces… Sakura entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

Entraron al hospital y siguieron hasta la oficina que se les asigno. Sakura tomo asiento esperando por la llegada de algún enfermo mientras Ino comenzó a leer el libro en su escritorio.

̶- Debería besarlo ¿no crees? ̶- le dijo Ino mientras tenía el libro en sus manos. ̶- Creo que entendería que no me gustan las flores amistosas.

̶- Ino, no puedes besar a un chico que no te gusta. ̶̶- Sakura comenzó a reír e Ino la acompaño entre carcajadas.

̶- Pero yo en realidad quiero hacerlo. ̶- Suspiro y cerro el libro. ̶- Lo hare luego de leer el libro ji ji ji.  
̶- Bien, entonces admites que te gusta Sai, ¿O me equivoco? ̶- Sakura la miro e Ino dudo durante unos segundos.

̶- Quizás, la verdad no pienso en el cómo pensaba de Sasuke. ̶- Luego de escuchar su nombre Sakura recordó a Sasuke el día en que Kakashi fue nombrado Hokage, ese día Sakura podría asegurar que vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, pero entre el tumulto de personas no pudo asegurarse de si era así. ̶- Sakura, ¿me estas escuchando?

̶- Hmmm, no. ̶- Ino la miro boquiabierta y golpeo su frente.

̶- ¿Estás pensando en la frentona? Tu aquí pensándole y el de seguro con mujerzuelas a su lado disfrutando la libertad mientras tiene rebanadas de pepino en sus ojos. ̶- Ino coloco las manos tras su nuca, justo como Shikamaru solía hacer. ̶- "Vengan pequeñas y toquen mi cuerpo".

̶- ¡Ino! ̶- Sakura soltó una carcajada por la imagen que paso por su cabeza. Nunca se imaginaria a Sasuke como el señor Jiraiya, nunca.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina y entro una joven ninja de cabello naranja. Tenía las típicas ropas ninja, pantalón azul oscuro y el respectivo chaleco verde.

̶- Hola. ̶- dijo la chica con una voz tímida.-̶ El Hokage quiere verlas.

Entraron a la oficina del Hokage y se encontraron con Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Sai, Chouji, Kiba y Shino. Todos vestían sus ropas casuales y algunos incluso parecían que acababan de levantarse.

̶- Bien, Ino y Sakura ya están aquí, así que podemos empezar. ̶- Kakashi saco unos papeles debajo de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre ellos. ̶- Bien, Kirigakure nos ha mandado un reporte de que en su nación han comenzado unos robos de oro y plata. Aún continúan en investigaciones y por ende su país ha sido completamente cerrado para todos, ni siquiera los comerciantes pueden salir a vender.-̶ El encontró entre sus papeles una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir en ella.-̶ Me ha pedido que porfavor corra la voz al resto de las naciones.

̶- ¿Por qué solo Konoha? ̶- Pregunto Shikamaru.

̶- Bien, además de que Konoha es una de las naciones que están más cercas de Kirigakure y el mensaje llegaría más rápido ̶- El señalo el mapa que estaba a su izquierda̶- . Mei insiste en que por ahora me confiara sus recados a mí. ̶- Ino le dio un codazo a Sakura y esta aguanto las ganas de reír. ̶- Dado que, los ninjas entraron por el norte, donde se encuentra Kumogakure, todavía no está completamente segura de si ellos tienen alguna relación o alguna guarida en dicho país. ̶- el miro a Shikamaru. ̶- No quiere enviar una carta a Kumo y que ellos malinterpreten esto como una acusación.

̶- Entiendo. ¿entonces? ̶- Continuo un Shikamaru interesado.

̶- Entonces, serán asignados en grupo de tres para que informen al resto de las grandes naciones. ̶- el comenzó a firmar una segunda hoja. ̶- Les pedirán al Kage un rastreo en sus alrededores y aldeas vecinas como solicitud de Konoha. ̶- el continuo con una tercera hoja en blanco. ̶- Les informaran del caso de Kirigakure sobre el cierre de sus fronteras e informaran que Konoha también ha comenzado un rastreo, donde se encuentran Naruto y Yamato.

̶- Bien, entonces ̶- dijo Lee ansioso.-̶ ¿Cuándo empezamos?

̶- Ahora mismo por supuesto. ̶- comento Kakashi con lo que parecía una sonrisa. ̶- Gai se encargara de dividirlos. ̶- dijo mientras miraba a su mano derecha.-̶ Asegúrate que Shikamaru quede para Suna, él se lleva muy bien con el embajador. ̶- luego de decir esto le hizo un guiño a Shikamaru.

̶- ¡Que fastidio! ̶- el Nara se quejó.

̶- Ahhh… ̶- Chouji comenzó a darles codazo a Shikamaru. ̶- La princesa de Suna recibirá un gran regalo.

̶- JA JA JA. ̶- Ino comenzó a reír. ̶- ¡Hasta el Hokage lo ha notado!

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Chouji molestaba a Shikamaru con chistes sobre Temari, Sai parecía confundido sobre el tema pero igual reía con ellos, Shino por su parte no parecía muy interesada.  
Gai escribía algunas cosas en su libreta mientras ignoraba por completo a los jóvenes. Cualquiera que vivía en Konoha sabía la buena relación entre Temari y Shikamaru, así que era normal para todos escuchar chistes amorosos.

̶- "Temari aquí ha llegado el oasis que refresca tu Sahara" ̶- Dijo Chouji mientras tocaba su cuerpo y hacia caras graciosas. ̶- "He venido a que te apoderes de mí y sacies tu sed"

̶- ¡QUE! ̶- Dijo Shikamaru con algo de desagrado aunque tratara de contener la risa. ̶- Viejo, así ninguna mujer va a perseguirme.

̶- "Gaara, Kankuro. He dejado embarazada a su hermana" ̶- continuo Ino con una cara roja de tanto reír.  
̶- ¡Ya para Ino, que fastidio! ̶̶- le dijo Shikamaru mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. ̶- "Sai me ha traído una flor muy linda ji ji ij" ̶- continuo imitando la voz de Ino y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, sin embargo Ino se avergonzó tanto que comenzó a golpear a Shikamaru.

̶- Bien, bien. ̶- Gai llamo la atención de todos y permanecieron callados. ̶- Comenzare con los equipos. ̶- arranco una hoja de su libreta y vocifero. ̶- Shino, TenTen y Lee hacia Iwagakure. ̶- TenTen le sonrió a Lee y este hizo lo mismo. Ambos ignoraron a Shino por completo. ̶- Sakura, Sai y Kiba hacia Kumogakure. ̶- Sakura ya habia trabajado con ellos anterior mente, así que no le parecía nada diferente. ̶- Y como el público lo ha solicitado, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino hacia Sunagakure. ̶- otra ola de carcajadas comenzó y Shikamaru los miro a todos fastidiado.

̶- Hokage… Chouji detesta la arena en realidad. ̶- comenzó Shikamaru y Chouji lo miro confundido. ̶- Creo que sería bueno que nos enviara a alguien más especializado en todos los tipos de ambiente. ̶- Shikamaru miro a Ino con una pizca de venganza en sus ojos. ̶- Algo así como un ANBU.

-̶ Por supuesto, entonces solicitare un ANBU. ̶- comento Kakashi. ̶- Lo siento Chouji.

Shikamaru miro con fastidio a Kakashi, su plan no habia funcionado como quería. Pero el no sería el único molestado durante el viaje.

̶- Sai tiene experiencia con eso, podríamos cambiar a Chouji por Sai. ̶- Shikamaru le dio un golpe a Chouji en la espalda. ̶- Además Chouji ama el rap, he escuchado que Killer Bee es el mejor de Kumogakure.

̶- Bien, entonces Sai ve con Ino y Shikamaru hacia Suna. ̶- Kakashi se levantó y le dio una hoja firmada a cada uno de los equipos. ̶- Prepárense y salgan antes de las 2:00 pm. ̶- el miro a Sakura e Ino.-̶ Me encargare de su trabajo luego, hablare con Shizune al respecto.

Ino estaba tan molesta que todas las maldiciones que tenía por decirle a Shikamaru estaban a punto de salir de sus labios. Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho y miro a Sai quien parecía ingenuo sobre toda esta situación.  
Ino sabía que Shikamaru aunque era muy serio respecto a la misiones podría ser una molestia durante ellas, siempre recordaba cómo se metía con ella durante las misiones del trio.  
Chouji por su parte parecía totalmente confundido sobre el tema, el soportaba la arena y no era tan amante del rap, pero Shikamaru tenía un plan así que decidió seguirle el juego.

Todos salieron de la oficina del Hokage y se encaminaron a prepararse para sus misiones. Después de meses Sakura por fin realizaba una misión normal.

*******************************************************************  
 **SASUKE**

Sasuke habia llegado a Yugakagure el país de las aguas termales. Habia estado recorriendo todo Konoha, cada una de sus calles y bosques para luego encaminarse a las aldeas menores. Yuga era una aldea tranquila estaba aún en reconstrucción porque fue campo de batalla para la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, pero aun hacia caso omiso a su nombre, en ella permanecían unas cuantas posadas con aguas termales.

Sasuke quería permanecer allí solo unos días. El en realidad quería llegar hacia Shimogakure que era el país frontera con Kumogakure.  
Shimogakure era un país muy frio pero en él se encontraban grandes bellezas heladas y unos lagos congelados muy hermosos, Sasuke quería ver esas cosas y retarse a permanecer en el frio unos cuantos días, eran cosas que nunca se habia detenido a experimentar y quería hacerlo, quería ver todo aquello que se habia perdido.

Sasuke diviso varias posadas y personas que lo incitaban a quedarse en ellas, pero decidió elegir la que parecía la más tranquila.  
Era una gran casa de madera, algo cálida y con ventanas grandes de cristal. Afuera de ella estaba el cartel "Posada Hogar Termal". Entre lujos no era la mejor, incluso tenía solo una estrella al lado de su nombre, pero eso no le importaba a Sasuke, entre más barato fuera, era mejor para él y su dinero, así que se encamino hacia la recepción para pedir una habitación.

********************************************************************  
 **SAKURA**

Estaban ya cerca de llegar a Yugakagure, el país de las aguas termales. Kakashi les habia dicho que podía permanecer una noche allí y calentarse bien antes de cruzar la frontera de Shimogakure y Kumogakure, incluso les recomendó dos posadas muy baratas que eran "Posada Hogar Termal" y "Cálido".  
Habia pasado un tiempo desde que Sakura pasaba un día en las aguas termales, así que no le parecía mala idea pasar la noche en alguna posada.  
Durante el camino Kiba y Chouji iban haciendo improvisaciones de rap para, según ellos, superar a la gran leyenda que Shikamaru habia dicho.

̶- Si yo digo queso tú dices beso entonces Akamaru se cóme tus huesos.-̶ decía Kiba mientras corrían entre los árboles.

̶- La papa es muy sabrosa, el pollo también… ̶- Chouji permaneció en silencio y luego continúo. ̶- le digo a mi esposa hazme otro ya vezzzzz.

̶- Eso ha sido terrible Chouji. ̶- comento Kiba. ̶- Creo que Sakura lo haría mejor que tú. ̶- Kiba le lanzo una mirada y Sakura lo miro con horror.

̶- No pienso rapear con ustedes. ̶- Ellos la miraron casi suplicándoles. ̶- Bien…

Sakura continuo caminando entre los árboles, mientras pensaba que podría decir. Aclaro su garganta y avergonzada comenzó su rap.

̶- Con Kiba y Chouji voy a improvisar, no lo sabe Ino ni tampoco mi papá…̶- Chouji comenzó a reír y Kiba soltó una carcajada. ̶- Si alguno se entera a ambos matare, no lo digo en broma eso va a suceder.

Luego de terminar su rap todos comenzaron a reír e incluso pararon por unos minutos para dejar de hacerlo. Sakura no podía creer que habia hecho tal cosa pero le pareció divertido, incluso en una misión se estaba divirtiendo, algo que no pasaba desde hace ya un tiempo.  
Ya su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto correr y con las carcajadas se le era incluso más difícil respirar, la misión debía ser rápido y durante todo el tiempo en el hospital no habia puesto en entrenamiento su cuerpo, por lo que se estaba poniendo tenso muy rápido.  
Sakura estaba deseando llegar a la próxima aldea y entrar en las aguas termales, para luego descansar. Continuaron caminando entre los arboles con la esperanza de encontrar la entrada antes de que oscureciera.


End file.
